The Savior and the Death-Eater
by greyeyesdragon
Summary: My first ever fan fiction, starts off with the Malfoy trial and continues in the eight year of Hogwarts with nearly all characters back at Hogwarts. This will be a story of romance but also hurt/comfort; eventual drarry. :) Reviews would be amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, not even Draco sadly. :(
1. The Trial

"…date is the twenty-sixth of August. Trial for Lucius Malfoy, accused of being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, involved in various murders and tortures at the command of said wizard; Draco Lucius Malfoy also accused of being a Death-Eater, involved in the murder of Albus Dumbledore, and responsible for carrying out tortures for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry slid into a seat near Kingsley and next to Dean Thomas. "Also accused is Narcissa Malfoy for being involved in various dark activities."

All three Malfoys were sitting in the chairs in the center of the courtroom. Though the courtroom was no longer filled with dementors, the room was still bitterly cold and the Malfoys shivered from fear and cold. The chains which bound them clinked quietly.

Draco Malfoy sat with his head bowed; hands clasped on his lap to hid their trembling. Harry couldn't help but feel for his former arch nemesis. He remembered his own trial three years back vividly.

Harry quickly turned back in to the proceedings "…the suggested sentence is a life sentence in Azkaban for both Draco and Lucius Malfoy." Draco's head shot up as he stared in horror the chief of the Wizengamot. Harry saw the fear in Draco's gray eyes.

"However…we have testimony to listen to from Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and…Harry Potter."

Both Luna and Dean stood up and told the court about how, during their time of imprisonment in the Malfoy Manor, Draco had brought them extra food and water; never talking to them or allowing them to escape but also treating them better than any other Death-Eater. They both sat down and Luna smiled slightly at Draco who was looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. He glanced at the bit of parchment in his hand filled with Hermione's small, neat handwriting.

"Harry James Potter, witness for the accused-er defense." Reminding himself of Dumbledore, he allowed himself a slight smile as Draco looked at him in surprise.

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may give your statement." Being the "Savior of the Wizarding World" did have its perks at times.

"I've known Draco Malfoy for seven years and we were never friends, actually we hated each other. Draco had the opportunity to turn me in to Lord Voldemort-" A shiver went around the whole courtroom. Even though Voldemort had been dead for two months now, the name alone still brought much fear. "-half a year ago. But he didn't, thus, allowing us more time to escape since no one wanted to call Voldemort for fear of it not being me. That saved my life and that of my friends as well. Draco may have tortured others at Voldemort's command, I know that for a fact, yet I also know that he didn't do it willingly but because Voldemort had threatened to kill him and his family if he refused to do so. It was the same in our sixth year at Hogwarts; Voldemort forced Draco to let the Death-Eaters into the castle at the threat of his own life. Yeah the Malfoys were in Voldemort's inner circle and probably followed him devoutly during the first war. But during the second war they were just trying to survive as a family. None of them even fought in the final battle, at Hogwarts. No, they left as a family. Voldemort forced himself into their home and threatened them with their lives. They didn't have much of a choice." Harry sat back down. Draco's eyes hadn't left him during the whole speech but now as their eyes met, he looked back at the ground making it impossible for Harry to read his expression.

"Very well…that does change the perspective of the issue…." The Chief of the Wizengamot cleared his throat. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, what do you say to Mr. Potter's defense?"

Lucius Malfoy sat up straighter; he was unshaven and his robes were rumpled. He was only a shadow of his former, grandeur self.

"Mr. Potter is correct in that…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced himself into our home and threatened our family."

"And you, Draco Malfoy, attempted to save Mr. Potter's life?"

"…Yes." Draco answered shakily.

"And you, Narcissa Malfoy, lied to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and told him that Mr. Potter was dead?"

"Yes, so that I could return to the castle with my husband and search for our son."

"Very well….the charges have been dropped for Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy in favor for community service and probation for six months. As for Lucius Malfoy, the court would be in favor of a ten year imprisonment in Azkaban over a life sentence."

**AN: Reviews would be amazing! :D**


	2. Things have changed

Something had changed, thought Harry as he wandered the corridors of Hogwarts.

After the war, the castle had essentially rebuilt itself with little help. It looked as though the castle had never even been attacked by Death Eaters, acromantualas, or giants. But Harry could still hear the battle cries, the spells rebounding off the stones, and the sound of loved ones grieving the dead. His home felt a little haunted, it was hard to forget the battle that had happened. Harry himself had changed; everyone had during and after the war. While the Wizarding world was at peace now, old prejudices and rivalries still remained. At least some; though Gryffindors and Slytherins no longer jinxed each other openly in the hallways, the glares were still present; though much softer. And not all students had returned for the "eighth" year of school.

Draco Malfoy had returned for the eight year of Hogwarts, Crabbe was dead now and Goyle hadn't returned. Pansy and Blaise had returned as well though they each kept to themselves more. They didn't have the dark mark burned on their skin nor had they been hugged by Voldemort during the final battle. It didn't matter that Draco hadn't wanted the dark mark; he was still the pariah of Hogwarts. In the corridors he constantly had to be on the lookout for stinging hexes and trip jinxes. He had stopped counting how often his bag had split mysteriously over the past 5 months. The pride and confidence were gone but the haughty exterior remained, as a kind of shield. A Malfoy wasn't allowed to appear weak, ever. He still walked with his head high but he had lost weight and was even paler than before. Shunned even by his own house, they had always been bloody cowards, Draco spent most of his time wandering the castle or hiding in empty corridors. Only a few more months and then he would be able to leave Hogwarts and start a career.

Harry, lost in thoughts, entered the eight year common room; since there were many extra students this year; McGonagall had decided that all the eight years were to share a common room in one of the many towers of Hogwarts. The tower had four turrets; each was a dormitory for a different house.

"Harry! I was looking all over for you! There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend and I was wondering if we would go together." Red hair flashed in his face as Ginny cornered him against the portrait door.

"Oh right…." Harry's voice trailed off. Before the war, Harry would have gladly spent the rest of his life with Ginny; had a family and settled down. But something had happened during the war. Harry still liked Ginny but somehow he had realized how different they were and how young. Many people had died in the war and though everyone kept telling him it hadn't been his fault, he couldn't help but feel that they had died for him and he hadn't wanted anyone to die. Well besides Voldemort of course. "Yes, I-yeah….we can go together." Harry replied uselessly, he had always been hopeless in all manners of romance. And what was she doing here anyway, seventh years weren't really allowed in the eighth year common room so he hadn't seen her often since the school year started.

"Honeydukes has some new candy and Zonko's opened up again and-" Ginny broke off, looking at something over Harry's shoulder.

Someone tall pushed past Harry and Ginny and made his way through the crowded common room towards the door that led to the Slytherin dormitory. Before the war, Draco would have jinxed Harry or said something rude about his hair, scar, or pathetic attempt at romance with Ginny. Harry couldn't help but miss the old Malfoy, he had been annoying as hell but this sullen, quiet Malfoy was strange to him.

"Harry are you even listening to me?!" A hand was waved in front of his face by an obviously annoyed Ginny.

"What-yeah of course I am." Harry replied, his eyes still on Malfoys lean figure just as a stout Hufflepuff boy crashed into Malfoy.

The Hufflepuff didn't even reach Malfoy's chin but sneered up at him; "Move it Death Eater!"

Three years ago Malfoy would have cursed the boy or smirked and pushed him back but now he just lowered his eyes and sped away.

**AN: Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far!**


	3. The Hospital Wing

Quidditch practice had been a complete nightmare and ended up with Ginny losing her voice from yelling, Ron missing 21 goals in a row, Demelza with a broken nose from a mishit bludger, and Harry, who had been knocked from his broom also from a mishit bludger (he really needed to find two new beaters), with at least three broken ribs and a shoulder that hurt like hell.

Harry accompanied Demelza into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed her in about two seconds but Harry, of course, had to stay the night. So far this was only the second night this year he stayed in the hospital wing but it was only the second week of October.

Harry was on the verge of drawing the curtains around his bed as someone limped into the hospital wing. Harry realized with a shock that it was Draco. When the blonde stepped under the light, Harry couldn't help but wince-Draco had two scratches on his cheek as well as a black eye. His expensive robes were dirty, as though he had been knocked to the ground, and the mask had slipped from his face, revealing the pain he was in.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, not again!" Madam Pomfrey hurried forward and helped Draco sit on the bed next to Harry. She flicked her wand and the curtains around Harry's bed closed with a swish.

Harry settled quietly on the bed and kept quiet so he could hear what was happening.

Draco groaned to his right and Madam Pomfrey muttered healing spells.

"Who did this to you, Draco?" Her voice so quiet Harry nearly missed it. But Draco stayed silent and Harry heard the rustling of Madam Pomfrey's robes and light footsteps as she moved away to the cabinet that contained the healing potions. The clink of potion bottles reached Harry's ears and then the rustling was back.

"Here, drink this, it'll help against the swelling and cool down the burns-"

Burns? Had Draco been the victim to stinging hexes?

"And this one is-"

"For dreamless sleep, I know." Came Draco's quiet voice; all smugness gone from it, he sounded completely exhausted.

"Well drink up and I'll wake you in the morning..."

It was silent for a minute or so until."

"Draco if you don't tell me who did this to you, I can't help you." Madam Pomfrey said so quietly that Harry thought he might have just imagined it and he nearly fell out of his bed straining his ears to catch Draco's response. But if Draco did respond, which Harry doubted, he missed it.

The rustle of a robe, quiet footsteps, and the close of a door signaled Harry that Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed. And Harry was left alone to his thoughts. After the exchange he had witnessed a few weeks ago between Draco and the Hufflepuff boy, Harry was sure that Draco hadn't defended himself. Draco wasn't a novice at dueling, so he had either chosen not to defend himself, which was most unlike him, or he physically hadn't been able to fight back. Harry wasn't sure when Malfoy had become Draco to him but he knew that the blonde had saved his life back in the Manor and he had saved Draco from the fiendfyre. They weren't indebted to each other so why did Harry care? He supposed that Hermione would say it was because of his "Hero-complex", that he couldn't sit back and watch someone else get bullied or pushed around. Even Draco who had been a slimy git to him for the better part of 6 years. Yet sometime during the war Harry had realized that Draco had never been the enemy, it was always just Voldemort who had ruined all those lives. Draco may have been a pawn in his game but what was he now? Just a Hogwarts student with a tainted history trying to pass his final year so he could start a career for himself. Not that different from himself, Harry realized. He would have to discuss this with Ron and Hermione first.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	4. Harry talks to Ron and Hermione

When Harry woke the next morning, he drew his curtains back and looked to the bed on his right, but Draco had already left.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, you may leave once you feel up to it. Frankly I'm surprised you're still here." Madam Pomfrey said in passing as she flicked her wand and the empty potion bottles on the table by the two beds vanished. "Oh but you may want to drink another potion to help with the swelling on your shoulder; Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, downed the potion and quickly left the hospital wing to find his friends. It didn't surprise him to find them in the Great Hall; Ron eating anything he could get his hands on and Hermione reading a book but pausing every few minutes to glare at her boyfriend. They had gotten together at the end of the war but not much had changed in their relationship towards each other, besides for the occasional snogging.

"Harry! Are you feeling better? Ron told me about the accident."

"I'm fine...but Draco's not. Pass the marmalade." Harry said sliding into the empty seat next to Ron.

"Harry I heard you're out of the hospital wing." Ginny flounced over with a smile on her face, she bent down to kiss Harry on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "And I'm sorry for our argument."

"So am I Ginny," Harry said honestly and smiled at her. He didn't like fighting with Ginny; it was much easier when they got along.

"So what's wrong with Malfoy?" Ron said with his mouth full. After all the years of eating together, Harry could understand Ron even if his mouth was overflowing with food. Hermione of course spared another glance from her book to glare at Ron.

"He was in the hospital wing last night." Said Harry while helping himself to the remaining food in their area before it vanished in Ron's stomach. "I think he was involved in a fight."

"Did the sod git finally get what he deserved?" Ron still hadn't gotten over his hatred of Draco.

"Ron! What happened Harry? Did he say who it was?" Hermione had finally put away her book.

"Well he came in last night, limping. He had gashes on his face and his left eye was bruised. I think someone used a stinging hex on him...he wouldn't say who it was though. Why? I mean he didn't use to have a problem with ratting others out."

"Well...maybe he thinks...that it's his fault...or that he...deserved it or something." Hermione said carefully.

"Well he would have right? I mean when has the bastard ever not deserved being hexed?" Ron said and Ginny looked like she agreed with him.

"He tried to use an Unforgivable Curse against you, Harry."

"I remember that, Ginny. But I also used sectumsempra against him-" Which I regret to this day, Harry thought bitterly. "Besides Voldemort tortured him during the war."

"Yes but he's been a real arse-" Ginny began.

"-to me for six years?! Yeah I KNOW Ginny. Still...I feel bad for the bloke..."

"Didn't his friends defend him?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know but I'm guessing not."

Hermione sighed and looked over at the Slytherin table. "Well he's not there but we'll see him potions tomorrow. Maybe you should try to talk to him, Harry."

"Yeah that'll go over well" Said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him again. "You know, we should all be trying for some more inter-house unity after all that happened during the war." She said bossily.

"And like I said back in fifth year, if that means getting buddy-buddy with the Slytherins, fat chance." Ron replied darkly.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! :) I don't bite! Tell me what you like and what you don't like.**


	5. Potions Class

Harry entered potions on Monday feeling a bit nervous, he still hadn't decided if he should try talking to Draco or not. But Slughorn decided to simplify matters for himself-

"Good morning students, I'm sure you all had a great weekend. Now before we start class today, it has been decided that for the rest of the term you will be working in pairs-" Everyone started quickly making eye contact with the person they wanted to work with. "-but, to spice things up a bit, it has to be someone from another house. However, I will let you choose your own partners." Slughorn sat down and looked expectantly at them.

Harry thought he heard Ron swear quietly behind him and for good reason, Ron was a menace at potions and had probably been hoping to work with Hermione so he wouldn't fail.

Harry glanced around, this year potions was even smaller, only Ernie Macmillan, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and 3 Ravenclaws. Ernie was already starting idle chatter with one of the Ravenclaws and Theo Nott had grabbed another Ravenclaw, who looked incredibly nervous to be standing anywhere near him. Harry saw Hermione swallow before approaching Zabini nervously. Harry sighed and pushed Ron towards the remaining Ravenclaw who had been trying to catch Ron' or Harry's eye to avoid working with Draco. Harry himself approached the blonde.

"Guess we're working together," Harry said while attempting to smile a bit. Draco just nodded curtly but didn't lift his eyes from the book he was pretending to read...upside down. Harry set up his cauldron next to that of Draco's and hoped the hour would be over soon.

"Well this should be interesting..." Slughorn said while looking around the room, his eyes lingering on Harry and the sullen Draco. "Alright, today we will brew the Draught of Peace; it typically comes up on N.E.W.T. exams. Turn to page 43 and begin."

Draco glanced at Harry before getting up and walking to the storage cupboard that contained the potions ingredients. Harry found the right page and was reading through the directions when he heard a muffled crash, a clunk, and some quiet laughter. He looked up to see Draco sprawled on the ground surrounded by potion ingredients and covered in some greasy looking liquid.

Harry jumped out of his seat and helped the boy up. The room got completely silent. Harry let go of Draco's arm and pointed his wand at the boy, who flinched, but Harry only muttered "Tergeo" so the blonde's robes were clean once more. He then bent down and helped Draco gather the fallen potion ingredients. Slowly chatter filled the room again. Draco hadn't made eye contact with him during the whole commotion but whispered "Thanks" to Harry when they sat down again.

The rest of the hour was spent brewing the extremely difficult potion, with Draco doing most of the work because Harry was too clumsy.

When the hour was almost over, Harry turned to Draco, "You know, I'm awful at potions and with the N.E.W.T.s coming up, Hermione will be too busy, but I was wondering if...you could help tutor me?"

For the first time that whole hour, Draco made eye contact with Harry and managed a half-smile. "Yes, I can that."

The bell rang and students rushed out of the class though Harry first agreed to meet Draco later in the library before finding his friends.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Said Ron sounding relieved.

"Well Zabini refused to say one word to me but maybe he just needs time to adjust to the idea." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Anyway, you and Draco seemed to be getting along fine."

"Yeah, we were. But did you see who tripped him earlier in class?"

"No mate, sorry. Though it may have been a tripping jinx too because he was close to me and Michael but I'm sure Michael didn't jinx him." Ron replied.

"Well I think it was really nice of you to help him back up, it showed him that you're not against him and maybe you two will become friends." Hermione chose to ignore Ron's exasperated expression. "I for one am sure that by the end of the term Zabini and I will get along just fine."

"Poor Zabini." Ron muttered quietly.

**Note: Reviews would be amazing! I really want to know how you guys find what I've written so far, what you like and what you don't like.**


	6. Harry is Stood Up

All during dinner, Harry couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin table, keeping an eye out for a certain blonde. He was halfway done with his treacle tart when something exploded next to him. It seemed that Seamus still hadn't managed to turn water to wine after seven years of magical education. Laughter filled the Great Hall as Seamus stood up shakily, covered in what looked and smelled like vinegar and his face black with soot.

Shortly thereafter Draco left the Great Hall; Harry procrastinated for another five minutes before heading to the library. Once there, he looked around but couldn't find Draco anywhere, so he sat down in his usual spot. Once settled, while still searching with his eyes for the other boy, he got out his potions books to start the essay. The time dragged by slowly and at eight Harry, still alone, was surrounded by heaps of crumpled parchment. He had only written about four inches and he was sure that it wasn't right. Harry sighed, glanced at the clock and left the library just as Madam Pince was extinguishing the lights.

Harry walked back to the eighth year common room and nearly walked into a suit of armor because he was wrapped up in his thoughts. Bloody Malfoy, he had argued with Ron and Ginny to help the blonde who had just stood him up. Ron was probably right, Malfoy was just a git.

Harry turned the corner and walked right into Pansy Parkinson and Zabini who appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument but stopped at the sight of Harry. He attempted to push past them but Zabini grabbed his arm; "Potter, have you seen Draco?"

"No, why would I have seen the conceited bastard? If I had he would be in the hospital wing right now." Parkinson raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly.

"Because you two planned to study in the library tonight." Zabini answered calmly with the air of one talking to a particularly stupid child. "Together." He stressed.

"Yeah well he didn't show up, happy?!"

Zabini and Parkinson exchanged glances, the Slytherin mask falling a bit so they looked slightly worried.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing for you to worry your blown up head about Mr. Savior." Parkinson spat at him but the worried look hadn't left her face.

Harry raised his hands in surrender and left them to it. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument with rude Slytherins. Harry entered the common room and settled into an armchair by the fire. It seemed that Ron and Hermione had either both gone to bed or were spending some alone time together somewhere, Harry thought bitterly reflecting on his own failing romance with Ginny. He was happy that they were together but he missed hanging out with them.

While the fire slowly died down Harry continued to work on the potions essay. The hours went by and the common room emptied out but Harry continued to work.

At some point Harry must have dropped off to sleep because he was rudely awoken by Peeves dumping a bucket of cold water on him and cackling gleefully at Harry's swearing. Harry grabbed his wand and used the langlock curse on Peeves who zoomed away making rude hand gestures.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair. He used a drying charm on himself, twice because he wasn't as good at as Hermione is. He picked up the fallen potions book that had nearly fallen into the fire. He brushed the ash for the he turned to the essay which, to Harry's surprise, was lying neatly on a table nearby and didn't even have a drop of water on it. Harry froze, he hadn't put his essay on the table and he most definitely hadn't finished the essay last night. He rubbed his tired eyes but the neat writing that wasn't his own didn't disappear. Feeling confused and more than a little tired, Harry packed his bag and headed to the Great Hall for an early breakfast because he wouldn't have been able to sleep after the rude awakening anyway.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	7. Harry Receives Advice

When Harry entered the Great Hall, an hour and a half before he normally would have, he glanced, almost automatically, at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting all alone at one end of the table, staring morosely into a bowl of cereal. It may have just been the angle of the light but Harry thought Malfoy looked even paler than usual (was that even possible?) and had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked even worse for wear than he had during their sixth year.

Harry was just debating whether or not he should approach him, and if he did what curse should he use, when Zabini entered the Great Hall and made a beeline for Malfoy. Malfoy seemed like he was trying to avoid Zabini's questions which just made Zabini angrier.

"Hi Harry." Another blonde appeared in front of him.

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Oh I'm quite good; I was just outside picking dirigible plums. Neville helped me plant some here this summer when we were helping rebuild the castle. Would you like one?"

"Sure Luna." Harry smiled and bit into the juicy fruit while his eyes wandered over to Malfoy again.

"Draco helped this summer too, rebuild the castle I mean. I think it was part of his community service requirement. He wasn't much help with the physical work-" Harry smirked. "-but his spell work was quite good. And he would brew us potions should we need them." Luna said serenely while pulling out a jar of homemade dirigible plum marmalade to spread on her toast.

Malfoy seemed to have had enough of Zabini's pestering because he got up and left, completely ignoring Zabini's swearing.

Harry and Luna followed him shortly thereafter, Luna holding her toast in one hand.

"Luna, do you know what's wrong with Malfoy this year?" Harry told her about the incidents he had witnessed and how Malfoy had stood him up.

"Well he used to be quite mean wasn't he? But the war wasn't fair to him either. I think he only agreed to most of it because it was expected of him and because his family was in danger." Luna answered while her big silver eyes stared at Harry unblinkingly. It was a wonder that she didn't walk into something that way.

"Ah Harry, what is troubling you now?" Dumbledore said, sliding into an empty portrait next to a suit of armor.

Harry told him some of his suspicions.

"Miss Lovegood is quite right Harry, the young Mr. Malfoy might have believed the ideals of his family and Voldemort, but as times changed he started to realize that he wasn't on the side he agreed with."

"-but then why didn't he join our side?"

"You foolish boy, do you think someone can just hand in a resignation to the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale?!" Snape had appeared behind Harry in a painting of wizards playing cards who looked disapprovingly at their visitor.

"But he could have at least been a bit nice-"

"Harry don't forget that you rejected his hand of friendship eight years which must have affected his pride."

Harry tried to interrupt again but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Harry James Potter, you embody the traits that Godric Gryffindor sought in his students. You are brave and would risk your own life to save others. However you also have a tendency to break rules," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "be a bit reckless and short tempered. Draco Lucius Malfoy embodies the traits of the Slytherin such as ambition and determination. You both represent your houses well and are proud of belonging to your houses. Yet you are both too proud to get along."

"He is arrogant." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well being proud can lead to arrogance, however-"

"Potter you are just as arrogant as Mr. Malfoy but being the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'-" Snape spat.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said warningly. "Harry, you must be getting to class but think on what we've said."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said before hurrying away. At the end of the corridor he walked into Seamus who blushed furiously when he saw Harry. His hair was tousled and his robes were disheveled.

"Er- hiya Harry! See ya in Transfiguration." And he hurried away before Harry could say anything.

When Harry arrived in transfiguration ten minutes later, he sat down between Ron and Dean, whose tie was loose and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

This day couldn't get any weirder.

**AN: Please Review! :)**


	8. Hogsmeade

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, unless one counts Seamus blowing up his second cauldron of the year.

Saturday was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and the first time Harry would be alone with Ginny since one eventful afternoon in the summer. Harry took a little longer than usual getting ready that morning but his thoughts kept straying from Ginny to reflect on what Dumbledore had mentioned about a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Harry, you're putting your shirt on backwards." Seamus said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Harry put his shirt on the right way and lightly punched Seamus' shoulder on his way out of the dormitory. The common room was completely crowded with students from each house and much colorful than usual since some students were in Muggle clothes versus normal school robes. Harry pushed his way through the crowded room and into the empty hallway.

Harry entered the Great Hall just as Hermione emerged, dragging Ron with her who gazed longingly at all the food left on the tables.

"Harry! Meet us in the three broomsticks later!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Harry grinned and waved before walking over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Ginny. Michael Corner, who had been sitting next to Ginny and laughing with her, got up and stalked back to the Ravenclaw table but not before glaring at Harry. That guy was just a bad loser.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said cheerfully, she still had a big smile on her smiled back as he helped himself to some toast.

"Soon thereafter the two left the Great Hall, arm in arm, for Hogsmeade. It was almost as if the last fights and arguments hadn't occurred. But as they neared Hogsmeade, the familiar feeling of awkwardness settled over them both.

"Er- would you like to go to -er- Honeydukes?" Harry hoped to keep her away from Madam Puddifoot's haunt for love-struck couples. It was a little too cozy for him at the moment.

"Sure..." Ginny allowed herself to be dragged along by Harry but her eyes strayed to the fateful door.

Neville and Luna were in Honeydukes along with many other Hogwarts students so Harry could make excuses not to be alone with Ginny.

Ginny seemed in a hurry to leave, much to Harry's growing awkwardness towards her. Outside it was sunny and quite warm and Harry couldn't find a good enough excuse not to follow her to the edge of town. They neared the Shrieking Shack and Harry knew she had brought him here for some alone time. A few months ago Harry would have been overjoyed but now he just shoved his hands in his pockets and awkwardly stood in front of her. Ginny approached him slowly and leaned in to kiss him but Harry took a step back, stumbling on a rock.

"Ok, out with it, why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not-" Harry started.

"Harry we're supposed to be in a relationship and I figured that we understand each other and care about the other's feelings. I don't know where we went wrong but obviously you don't care about my feelings after everything we've-"

"Ginny! I know! The war affected everything but I still care about you!"

"Then ACT like you care!" Ginny stormed away angrily.

Harry picked up a couple of stones and threw them into the nearest bush. Squeals emitted from the bush and out fell...Dean and Seamus; both with twigs in their hair and flustered cheeks. Harry gaped openly.

"Harry...it's not-" Dean started awkwardly.

Harry just shook his head and headed back to the castle.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	9. Girls or Blokes?

That evening Harry settled into an armchair and stared morosely into the fire. He didn't even look up when Hermione and Ron sat down next to him, still holding hands.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron said carefully, he knew how easily his friend got worked up about stuff.

"Ginny looked a bit upset earlier." Hermione said nervously.

"I just...don't feel like this relationship is...going anywhere." Ron looked up with a sharp look in his eyes. "I mean, I care about her but more as friend than...you know."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "You know Harry, it wouldn't surprise me if she felt the same way." Harry shot her a look of surprise. "You two should just talk openly about your feelings." Ron looked horrified at the very idea while Harry felt nervous butterflies in his stomach.

A loud cheering arose in the common room from a crowd near the door. The crowd parted to let Dean and Seamus through, both blushing but grinning as they walked towards the dormitory, holding hands. Harry wasn't too surprised about this new couple but he guessed from Ron's open mouth that the latter was quite surprised.

"Ron, close your mouth before you catch any flies." Hermione advised her boyfriend while picking up a book to hide her smile.

"But- but-Harry, did you know that they...er..." Ron stalled.

"Like blokes?" Hermione lowered the book. "Don't be so shocked, it doesn't change anything."

"Merlin's beard Hermione! They share our dormitory! What if they...if they..." Ron looked to horrified to say what he meant.

"Honestly Ronald, you boys have been friends for years, you'll work it out. Would you be making such a fuss if Harry started going out with a guy?" Ron spluttered and Harry sank awkwardly farther into the armchair. Hermione shot Harry a questioning glance. Harry shook his head but was sure his face had acquired a pinkish tinge. He ran his hand through his hair and got up.

As Harry was settling into bed he noticed that Seamus' bed was empty but the curtains were pulled around Dean's bed.

Half an hour later Harry heard Ron enter the dormitory and, under the pretense of helping himself to water from the jug on Harry's bedside table, asked, "So...are you and Ginny over?"

"I think so." Harry sighed quietly.

"And you definitely prefer...girls?" Ron asked nervously.

When Harry nodded without looking at him, Ron settled into his bed looking slightly worried.

It took even longer than usual for Harry to fall asleep. This time there were no nightmares of the war but figures flitted in and out of his dreams; tall, lean figures, never showing their faces but Harry was sure there were not female.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he realized there was a wet spot on the sheets next to him and his pajama bottoms felt tighter than usual. Harry opted for the shower that morning.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	10. Just Friends

**AN: Thanks so much for all the positive messages! Here's a new chapter which I hope you enjoy and please take the time and review.**

When Harry entered the common room, his eyes fell on Ginny who was sitting with Hermione by the fire. He sighed but walked over to them since he knew that Ginny had come to talk to him and he knew Hermione was right in that he had to sort things out with Ginny. Ginny looked up as he approached while Hermione jumped up and disappeared out the door. Harry sat down across from Ginny and stared at his hands. He wasn't sure anymore what he wanted; he just knew that he couldn't stand the fights.

For a while they both remained silent, and then Ginny reached forward and lightly took Harry's hands in her own.

"Look...we've been through a lot and with recent developments...I just think we would be better off being friends. I know you're thinking the same thing but you're just hopeless with showing your feelings."

Harry looked up, a bit surprised, with his heart much lighter than before.

Ginny stood up and pulled Harry with her. "We should go to breakfast and break the news that the 'Savior' is back on the market!" Harry shuddered at the thought of girls trying to smuggle him love potions again. At least when Ginny had been his girlfriend, other girls stayed away because of Ginny's reputation with the bat-bogey hex.

As they were leaving the common room, Harry noticed a very tired looking Draco Malfoy rising from an armchair in the shadows.

"Were you spying on us?" Harry spat at him, not sure why he was suddenly so angry at Malfoy.

"Your failed love life is no interest of mine." Malfoy said smoothly while pushing past Harry and Ginny.

"Just ignore him Harry; he's just starting to get back to his old cocky self again, the bastard. Harry?" Harry's eyes had lingered on Malfoy a little longer than normal.

Harry snapped back into focus, wrapped his arm around Ginny's slim shoulders and they headed to the Great Hall, chatting idly.

Ron looked surprised as Harry and Ginny sat down opposite him, looking happier than ever. Hermione beamed. "Er...what's going on?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Oh Harry and Ginny decided to just be friends since they are best friends but the romantic spark is missing." Luna said matter-of-factly, appearing next to Ginny.

Within a few minutes all of Hogwarts seemed to know that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, was single once more. When Harry walked towards first hour double potions he could feel the eyes of nearly every girl in school, and quite a few blokes, eyeing him hopefully. But Harry ignored and chatted with Ron and Hermione. His good mood lasted until he entered potions and glimpsed a familiar shock of white-blonde hair. He had forgotten that they were stuck working in teams for the rest of the school year. Ron didn't look too unhappy but then again, his partner was busy rereading the textbook faster than even Hermione could. Hermione herself was trying, once again and to no avail, to engage Zabini in conversation.

Harry dropped his schoolbag on the ground and slid his stool as far away from Malfoy as was possible. He thought he saw Malfoy smirk slightly but it was hard to tell because the latter had his head bowed over the textbook.

"Good morning students! I hope you've had a good weekend. Today you will be brewing an Enhancer of Emotion. When brewed properly this will increase the emotion the drinker is currently feeling. You will test it on your partner when you have finished. The recipe is on page 127 in your textbook. You have one hour so there is time left for testing after brewing. Begin."

Harry flipped listlessly through the textbook while Malfoy got the ingredients. Harry could tell that this was a finicky potion with ingredients having to be chopped in precise shapes and sizes. He began by crushing the valerian roots but wasn't really paying attention, choosing to reflect on the dream he had had the night before when slender fingers closed tightly on his wrist.

"Pay attention Potter! It says to cut the roots, not crush them." Harry just gave Malfoy a blank look. Malfoy took the roots and knife out of Harry's hands and muttered what sounded like "hopeless" under his breath. At the station next to theirs, Hermione and Zabini seemed to have put their differences aside and were working together. Their potion was already emitting orange bubbles which was described as the ideal halfway stage.

"Potter." Malfoy tried in vain to get Harry's attention and finally settled for waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

Due to trained quidditch reflexes, Harry grabbed Malfoy's thin wrist sharply which caused Malfoy to lose his balance and slip off the stool he had been sitting on. The bottle of euphoria Malfoy had been holding over the cauldron dropped into the cauldron with a clunk; the cauldron promptly exploded showering half the class in a bright yellow liquid.

Harry and Malfoy had both gotten some of the potion in their mouths since they had been shouting angrily at each other. Harry tasted liquid sunshine and an intense happiness flowed through him. Harry caught Malfoy's eye and both started laughing hysterically. Harry wasn't sure why but everything just seemed happy and funny at the moment. He didn't even notice the class gaping at them both.

Slughorn sighed and rummaged in his bag for a small vial before walking towards the two boys that were holding on to each other while still laughing uncontrollably. He poured two drops of a black liquid into each of their open mouths.

Again, Harry felt the immediate effect of the potion, a harsh return to reality. The grins immediately faded and Harry let go of Malfoy who was still doubled over but the exuberant expression had vanished off his face too. Harry himself was sure his mouth was still open in shock at having just laughed with Malfoy, even under the influence of a badly brewed potion. The room was completely silent and the awkwardness between Harry and Malfoy had monumentally increased and they were both avoiding looking at each other.

"Right...now that you boys are back to normal, you can spend the rest of the hour cleaning the room; without magic Mr. Malfoy. And you will both stay after class."


	11. Punishment

**AN: Thanks to all the positive feedback I've gotten I've been writing like crazy! Here's a new chapter and to make it more interesting, it's from Draco's POV. Enjoy!**

At the end of class Draco was covered in the sticky yellow substance that was starting to form crusts. He was careful not to swallow any more, lest he start embarrassing himself again. Bloody Potter, why couldn't he just pay attention for once and at least try not to bring both of them down? Draco couldn't afford to fail potions, it had once been his best subject, besides runes, and he had hoped to pursue it in a career. But no, bloody Potter was likely to run that for him too.

Draco sighed but went back to scrubbing the floor. Good thing his father couldn't see him right now; scrubbing away like a house-elf. Speaking of house-elves, Draco was surprised to hear Blaise and mud-Granger actively discussing the rights of house-elves at the table nearest him.

"If we could just get, say all eight years, to clean our common room for a week, it might open people's minds to the plights of house-elves and they'll be more interested in joining S.P.E.W.!" Granger was saying, her eyes alive in passion. Poor Weasley, how was he supposed to compete with dirty, overworked house-elves for Granger's attention, Draco thought sarcastically while scrubbing furiously at a hardening crust that wouldn't budge.

"Cleaning is more regarded as a form of punishment, right Draco?" Blaise said while grinning at Draco. Draco grumbled, then checked if Slughorn was watching but since the teacher was busy grading essays; he pulled out his wand and muttered under his breath. The crust disappeared.

"Malfoy..." Granger said warningly. Draco, of course, ignored her.

The bell rang signaling the end of the hour. Students filed noisily out of the room as Draco finally got to stand up properly and stretch. Cleaning was hard work, maybe Granger had a point. Draco shook his head in surprise at the chance of agreeing with the buck-toothed muggleborn. He walked over to Slughorn's desk keeping his back to Potter to show that he was still furious at him for getting them both in trouble.

"Sir-" Draco began but Slughorn cut him off with a shake of his head. Potter smirked in the background.

"No excuses Mr. Malfoy, you may be good at potions but you are useless at working with a partner. Harry, I don't know what happened but you seem to have lost your potion skills and your mental focus over the summer. I think it would be best if you two join the potions club as a team. The club meets twice a week in here from 5 to 8 and-"

"But Sir, what about quidditch? We both need to train and-" Came Potter's voice from behind Draco.

"I'm sure you will find a way to balance school and quidditch Mr. Potter. This won't be for the rest of the school year if you two improve. And I appreciate your concern for Mr. Malfoy but he chose to not be on the Slytherin quidditch team this year."

Draco didn't need to look at Potter to know the latter was blatantly staring at him in surprise.

"I expect you two here tonight at five o'clock sharp." Slughorn said before returning to the essays he had been grading. Both Draco and Potter turned to leave and were almost at the door when Slughorn called out after them; "And Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter can do his own homework so I would ask you to refrain from doing his as well in the future." Potter stopped abruptly, apparently from shock, but Draco just walked out the door.

Right outside the door were Blaise, Pansy, Weasley, the she-Weasel, and Granger. Pansy immediately linked her arm through Draco's, leading him as fast as possible away from the Gryffindors as if they were contagious. Blaise followed but not before giving Granger a friendly nod, or at least as friendly as Blaise would probably ever be to a Gryffindor.

"It was so rude of Slughorn to punish you for Potter's fuckup!" Pansy was saying just as hurrying footsteps came up behind them.

"Malfoy! I need to talk to you!"

Draco turned slowly to face Potter but focused on looking at a spot slightly above his head.

"And what makes you think he would want to talk to you?!" Pansy spat.

But Potter's eyes hadn't left Draco's face which Draco felt quite unnerving. He nodded and gestured for Blaise and Pansy to go on without him. Pansy looked slightly affronted but left all the same. It seemed that Potter had had his friends leave too because they were suddenly completely alone.

"Right..." began Potter slowly. Draco made quite a show of bringing his wrist up to his face to check the time. Potter sighed uncomfortably while running a hair through his already messy hair. "You were the one that finished the potions essay for me weren't you?"

Draco shrugged and began walking down the hallway again. It seemed that Potter wasn't one to give up though because he kept following him.

"Why did you do it?" Potter had to walk quite fast to keep up with Draco's long strides. Draco knew he couldn't tell Potter the real reason he had done that pathetic assignment, he wasn't even completely sure why he had done it in the first place. It wasn't as if he owed Potter anything after he had spoken at his trial, right? Certainly Potter was too much of a Gryffindor to put Draco in his debt so why was it that this was exactly how he felt?

"Malfoy!" Potter's exasperated voice brought Draco back to the present. How ironic since it had been Draco who had tried in vain to snap Potter out of his daydreams only an hour ago.

"I was merely helping the less fortunate!" Draco snapped before storming off. He ran into Blaise and Pansy around the corner who had obviously been spying on them. Typical Slytherins.

"Sheesh Draco, what got into you now?" Blaise asked.

"We're used to you insulting Potter at every opportunity but why did you_help_ him?" Pansy stressed the word 'help' as if it was a crime of the highest order.

Draco shrugged and ran his hand through his hair; he had given up using gel on it since the war. "I don't know, just forget it. Let's get lunch ok?"

Blaise and Pansy exchanged glances but then nodded and the three headed to the Great Hall.


	12. Platycoon

**AN: Enjoy the new chapter and please review, would make my day!**

"Mate, what was that about?" Ron asked while rolling up the fleshy strands of three extendable ears. Typical Gryffindors, thought Harry.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Remember when I told you guys about how I was writing that potion's essay and, er, fell asleep-" He felt a little guilty at Hermione's reproachful look. "-and when I woke up it was done? Well it wasn't my handwriting nor could I have written something so good, at least not with the Prince's, well Snape's help." Harry admitted grudgingly. "Well anyway, Slughorn was grading them today during class and must have realized that it was Malfoy who wrote and he didn't deny it either...but why would he do it in the first place?"

"Wasn't that the same day you two had agreed to meet in the library and work on that exact essay?" Hermione was biting her lip in thought.

"Yeah...it was. Do you think it has something to do with that?"

"Well do you know where he was during that time?"

"Parkinson and Zabini were looking for him then, weren't they Harry?" Ron acknowledged, probably still furious that his girlfriend was now on speaking terms with a Slytherin. Harry nodded in assent.

Hermione looked slightly worried. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, it's just odd isn't it? Draco doesn't show up to meet Harry and even his friends can't find him. He only turns up again in the middle of the night and then writes Harry's potions essay for him even though he could have been sleeping?"

Harry furrowed his brow; Hermione had a point, as always. "You don't think that...something happened to him?" Hermione shrugged but her the worried look hadn't left her face. "Well he won't talk to me so I suppose we'll never find out. I wonder why he dropped the quidditch team though? He was one of the only good seekers."

Ron and Ginny shrugged but Hermione had an answer, "Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?"

"Er, no?" Harry answered truthfully.

"He was a Death Eater, whether by choice or because he was forced into it, that doesn't change people's view of him. I'm sure he quit to avoid any further...discrimination."

"Hermione, you're starting to make me feel sorry but Malfoy and I'll never forgive you for that!" Ron said.

Hermione ignored him, "Just be his friend, Harry."

"I doubt he'll let me."

"Stranger things have happened. Come on, let's grab some lunch, I'm starved." Hermione led the way.

All through lunch Harry couldn't help but watch a certain blonde who pointedly ignored him, not even glaring at him as he used to. Based on what Hermione had said, Harry started noticing that Malfoy had stopped trying to draw attention to himself or pick fights. In fact, he just seemed to be trying to blend in to the general crowd, go unnoticed.

Harry continued to watch Malfoy during the next class, Transfiguration. It seemed that Malfoy had caught on to Harry's blatant staring because he accidently turned his raccoon into a pink ferret which matched his blush perfectly. For the first time since their argument, Malfoy caught Harry's eye but looked away almost immediately. Parkinson restored his raccoon and shot Malfoy a comforting look.

"Harry!" It seemed that Hermione had been trying to get his attention for a while, "You turned you raccoon into half a platypus!" And so he had; the front end was still a raccoon with sharp claws and teeth (which Harry found out the hard way) while the back end had turned into a platypus with webbed feet which the raccoon seemed to hate and started attacking his rear end. Harry hurried to fix his mistake, not even knowing what exactly had caused this. Meanwhile next to him, Ron's raccoon was being violently sick on Ron's desk while Ron was waving his wand uselessly trying to fix his raccoon before giving up and begging Hermione to help him.

Harry's hand was bleeding by the end of class from the countless bites and scratches his raccoon/platypus had given him. He hadn't been able to undo his mistake and McGonagall wasn't pleased. She kept him after class to lecture at him which promptly made him late to charms. He hadn't had time to go to the hospital wing so he had just bandaged his hand clumsily in a handkerchief of Hermione's. He had never mastered healing charms.

At the end of charms the handkerchief was soaked through in blood and the wounds were itching like mad, had those been magical raccoons? Harry was in a hurry to get to the Hospital Wing after class so he ran out as soon as the bell rang. Most students were too used to the sight of Harry Potter running through the school to even be surprised. Harry used one of his shortcuts through a tapestry and promptly tripped and fell over a body lying on the ground. Harry groaned in pain at the impact but immediately maneuvered his body around so he could see who was lying there. It was Draco Malfoy.

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger but next chapter is in the works!**


	13. Hospital Wing (again)

**AN: So this chapter is nearly two weeks late but it's also quite long (I've been trying to increase the length of my chapters), so enjoy! :)****  
**

Harry's heart jumped in his throat, was Malfoy dead? But no he wasn't, Harry could see his chest moving softly. So he was just stunned. The whole right side of his face was disfigured by what looked like stinging hexes. He had obviously come off worse in a fight, yet with whom? Malfoy's wand was lying next to his hand, had he not defended himself or was he not able to? And where were Zabini and Parkinson who normally stuck to Malfoy like warts since Crabbe's death and Goyle's departure from school?

"Rennervate." Harry muttered with his wand pointed at Malfoy who stirred feebly but didn't seem to really wake up. Clearly he was more hurt than Harry had first thought. Harry reached out a hand and shook Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy's eyes fluttered slightly but he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. Harry tried the rennervate charm again but it didn't make a difference. Because they were in one of the many shortcuts in Hogwarts, no one could see in and Harry couldn't see people passing by and get help.

"Well here goes nothing." Harry said as he reached over Malfoy's wand and slid it in his back pocket, picked himself off the ground and pulled the semi-conscious Malfoy up with him. Having had practice lugging around his cousin didn't make this too difficult; Malfoy was taller than him but was surprisingly light. Luckily they were close to the hospital wing. The hallway was surprisingly empty save for a few first years who stared with open mouths as Harry walked by dragging and the now quietly mumbling Malfoy with him. Harry reached the hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfrey who had been standing nearby. She jumped at his shout and dropped the heavy tablet full of potion bottles she had been levitating in front of her which crashed to the ground.

"Mr. Potter! What happened?" She hurried over, ignoring the spilled potion in favor for using her wand to levitate Malfoy onto the nearest bed. "Well", thought Harry, "Why didn't I think of that?" He turned around and cast "reparo" to repair the broken potion bottles. Madam Pomfrey was busy muttering spells while she waved her wand over Malfoy as a check-up.

"What happened to him Harry?"

"I found him like this. I think he was…ambushed or something by another student."

"So you know?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyes never leaving Malfoy's pale face, his eyes closed shut tightly and his hands were clutching the pillow.

"I…er…I don't know." Harry said truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to pull herself together a bit and walked over to the potions cabinet. Harry decided to follow her since he felt uncomfortable being around a vulnerable, unconscious Malfoy. His hand had started throbbing quite a bit.

"Has this happened more often than the other two times?" Harry asked her carefully.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sharp look before returning to the potions. "Technically I shouldn't be telling you but yes, last Monday actually. We're running out of potions again…Professor Slughorn doesn't have the time anymore…" Madam Pomfrey was sorting through potions and seemed to have found what she was looking for because she turned abruptly and walked back to Malfoy. Harry followed thinking hard; last Monday he and Malfoy had, tentatively, agreed to meet and work on the essay but Malfoy hadn't shown up…because he had been in the hospital wing. Zabini and Parkinson had been looking for him but probably wouldn't have thought to look in the Hospital Wing. But Malfoy had returned much later and probably come across the sleeping Harry with his pathetic attempt to write a potions essay without Hermione's help and…helped him. That part didn't make any sense to Harry but the rest did and he realized that Hermione had been right (as usual), people where out to get Malfoy, the questions wasn't why (that much was obvious) but who.

Madam Pomfrey was busy waving her wand again and muttering what sounded like healing spells. Did Malfoy have broken bones? Should he have been more careful while dragging him here?

"Two fractured ribs, nothing too bad. He won't have too much pain when he wakes up." Madam Pomfrey seemed to read his mind on that one.

A timid-looking second year ran into the Hospital Wing shouting, "There's been an accident! In Care of Magical Creatures and several others are hurt!"

Madam Pomfrey straightened up, thrust two jars into Harry's hands; "The red one is for the Draco's burns and then green one is for your hands. The purple potion is for Draco when he wakes up. He should also take one spoonful, not more, of the white potion if he needs it. I'll be back in a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey was gone in a flash, leaving Harry alone with a bunch of potions and his former arch-enemy who was mumbling in his sleep. Harry placed Malfoy's wand on the table next to him along with the potions. He pulled up a chair to the bed and looked down at Malfoy. This was the closest he had ever been to the other boy without them yelling or glaring at each other and he felt like he was seeing him for the first time clearly. Malfoy's skin was too pale, but looked smooth and unblemished. His eyelashes were long and his hair absent of gel. His once pointy features didn't look so pointy anymore, quite beautiful actually. Wait-had he actually just thought that, about _Malfoy_?! Harry gave himself a mental push and opened the red jar. A sticky, thick paste was inside that smelled strongly of mint. Harry scooped some up and bent over Malfoy; he hesitated but gave himself another push and began spreading the paste (with the very tips of his fingers) on Malfoy's face. The burns covered the whole right side of his face, even his lips. After a pause, Harry dipped his fingers back into the paste and used his little finger to spread it on Draco-er Malfoy's lips. Harry felt mesmerized by being so close to Malfoy, that is until Malfoys eyes fluttered open and looked straight at Harry. Harry blushed and quickly removed his finger from Malfoy's lips. He sat back in the chair and avoided Malfoy's eyes. Instead he looked at the curtain around the bed, what a pretty curtain it was; as he attempted to return his face back to its usual color. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy push himself into a seating position while wincing slightly.

"Er, you need to take, I think, one spoonful of the purple potion and, er, drink the white potion." Harry said while picking up the potions and handing them to Malfoy.

"It's the other way around actually." Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow. Clearly he wasn't feeling too bad. He took the potions, while lightly brushing Harry's hand which just made the other blush more, and swallowed a spoonful of the white potion. He hesitated before taking the purple potion; "This is a potion for Dreamless Sleep; before I take this I want to know where you are here with me."

Harry glanced at him, for once his grey eyes weren't narrowed by hatred but Harry was struck by how exhausted he looked. "Do you know why you are here?"

Malfoy looked down at his folded hands, "Of course I do."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably and resumed his staring at the curtains. "I found you and brought you here."

"Why?" Malfoy asked sharply.

"You needed help." Harry shifted in his seat.

Malfoy tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, "I don't need pity; especially not from the _Golden Boy_." He spat the last two words at Harry who winced but was spared a response by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, you're awake, good, good. Has he had some pain reliever?" Malfoy nodded. "And thank you Mr. Potter for applying the burn paste-" Malfoy furrowed his brow and gingerly touched his face "-don't wipe it off Mr. Malfoy. I also healed two fractured ribs, there will be some bruising and soreness but that'll go away in a few days. It would be best for you to take the Dreamless Sleep potion now so your body can rest."

Malfoy nodded and drained the potion in one gulp. He settled down into the bed, facing away from Madam Pomfrey and quietly said, "Make sure Potter uses the healing paste, his hand is really swollen." before dropping off to a peaceful sleep. Harry looked at his sleeping form in surprise.

"He doesn't hate you, Mr. Potter, but you two are so used to arguing that he doesn't know how to act around you." Madam Pomfrey said while lightly pressing the red jar back into his hands. "If this doesn't work, come back in a few hours for some essence of murtlap."

Harry nodded and headed to the door but not before glancing back at Malfoy who looked calmer and more at rest than Harry had ever seen him. As he left the Hospital Wing he noticed a tall, lean figure walking towards it. Though the hood of her cloak cast a shadow on her face, a few strands of fine, tell-tale silvery-blonde were swinging around her face.

"Er-hello Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly. He spared himself the "how are you?"; her husband was in jail, the family reputation in the bin, and her only son had recently become a victim and pariah of his school. Obviously the answer would not be "I'm doing great!". Yet Narcissa Malfoy still walked with perfect posture and her head held high. As she drew nearer, Harry could make out fine lines on her face and the Malfoy-mask had slipped slightly revealing that she was worried about her son and had come as soon as she had heard about his condition. Not so different than when Ron had been poisoned and his parents had visited him. Though Harry wondered what Malfoy would tell his mum, would he push her away like everyone else?

"Hello Mr. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy smiled slightly at him. He had never had a true conversation with her unless one counted their argument in Madam Malkins' or, almost two years later, her saving Harry's life before Voldemort. The same thought was probably crossing her head at the same time but she continued on, "Madam Promfrey informed me that you were the one to find my Draco and help him. I thank you for that. I suppose we are indebted to you, especially after the trial…" Her voice trailed off as Trelawney walked by shuffling her tarot cards and muttering to herself. She seemed not to notice Harry or Mrs. Malfoy which suited them both perfectly. Narcissa Malfoy scrunched up her nose at either Trelawney's get-up or the ever present smell of sherry that followed her. "I've been meaning to thank you for that as well, Mr. Potter." Narcissa Malfoy may have the Black- and Malfoy-Pride and be a little vain, but Harry figured she had her heart in the right place and loved her family deeply.

"You saved my life, I haven't forgotten that. It was the least I could do. And I nearly killed Draco-" Did I just call him Draco?! "-in sixth year so we're even." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at him and reached out a slender hand to him. Harry grasped it lightly as they shook hands and returned the smile.

They both headed their separate ways, but as Harry reached the end of the hallway he called back, "I'll keep an eye on Draco and make sure this doesn't happen again." Mrs. Malfoy paused and turned back, "You would be a good friend to him." She smiled again before finally entering the Hospital Wing.

Harry walked back to the eighth year common room deep in thought wondering how he should fulfill his promise to Mrs. Malfoy and if Malfoy wouldn't hate him more for it.

**AN: What do you think about Harry's (a little rash) promise? Reviews are always appreciated. :)****  
**


End file.
